


Bravery is being the only one who knows you’re afraid

by IchigoRenji



Series: Letters from a Genius [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Tony Stark, Asexuality, Drabble, Tony Angst, Tony Has Issues, Tony is Brave, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoRenji/pseuds/IchigoRenji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second in the Letters from a Genius series.</p><p>Contemplating meet-ups and getting brave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bravery is being the only one who knows you’re afraid

October 21, 2015

I mentioned in my last letter, that I’d be wearing purple later this month. JARVIS has alerted me that the nineteenth through the twenty-fifth is asexual awareness week, and wearing the colors of the asexual flag is something you do if you support the cause...I’m not normally one to do something like this; however, with the crap I’ve been going through, I figured why not do it. 

Apparently there is a get together for asexuals on the twenty-fifth. At least that's what JARVIS informed me. It isn’t going to be very big, I don’t think...I’m still trying to decide if I want to go. On the one hand, I can meet other people like me, and actually talk to someone. Shocking I know. When does Tony Stark willingly talk about ‘feelings’ with another human being? I’m taking this time to discover a new part of me. One that I’ve neglected for so long. Seriously, who can blame me. 

On the other hand...this could blow up in my face. I’ve only admitted that I’m asexual to JARVIS...my bots...and my team mates thus far. I don’t know if I want the world to find out...then again...why should I care what the world thinks. I never have before, so why should I start now?! Ugh...this ‘turning over a new leaf’ thing isn’t all that it's cracked up to be. 

In other news, the Avengers took my letter better than I’d hoped. I left it sitting on the kitchen table in the communal kitchen of the tower, and then hid in my workshop with JARVIS. It was easier for me just to spy on everyone through the camera’s than have things blow up in my face in person. I don’t know what I was so worried about anymore. Cap was the one who found it. Of course it was him. Who else is up at such an ungodly hour. 4:30am is an ungodly hour. JARVIS just told me that anything before noon is considered an ungodly hour. He knows me so well. Cap got a funny look on his face. I guess he didn’t really know what Asexual meant...which doesn’t surprise me. It wasn’t a thing back from where he’s from. Nat read it next, and almost didn’t believe it. She did my psych profile though, so I can understand where she’s coming from. She’d only ever seen my mask. Brucie-bear understood it fine, Legolas might tease me for a while...and I haven’t a clue what Thor will say. He’s been off planet for a few months. 

You know what, I’m going to that get together after all. I’ve made up my mind. If my team mates can accept it, than so can everyone else. No more pussy footing around this bush. I don’t get why I’m so worried...I mean, I’m Ironman. I’d like to think I’m a pretty brave guy. Who else do you know that would be willing to fly a nuke into space, not knowing if he’d survive...I’m a freaking superhero...I’m an Avenger…

I’m Tony...who am I kidding. I don’t know who I’m trying to convince anymore; myself or someone else. I’ll be fine.

Tony

**Author's Note:**

> So Tony is going to an Ace meetup. This should be interesting. Also, I’ve never actually been to a meetup like this, I’ve only ever worn the colors during ace awareness week. So this will be new territory. I apologize if I offend anyone, I intended anything but offence.  
> This story isn't beta read. Sorry. If you see any mistakes, let me know.
> 
> This letter was not given to or sent to anyone. Its a letter from Tony to Tony. 
> 
> The title of this letter is a quote by Franklin P. Jones.


End file.
